Diseases continue to plague animals, such as humans. For example, cancer is a prevalent disease and can be found in many different, albeit sometimes related forms. Treatment of diseases, such as cancer, can sometimes include administration of toxic or lethal doses of drugs; in some instances, additional treatment (e.g., administration of other drugs) can attenuate the disease treatment (e.g., by attenutating the toxicity or lethality of the originally administered disease-treating drug). Accordingly, some embodiments of the invention include methods for treating diseases (such as cancer) including methods to attenuate the disease treatment. Other embodiments of the invention include compositions for treating diseases (such as cancer) including compositions to attenuate disease treatment. Additional embodiments of the invention are also discussed herein.